Suas Palavras
by Yume Vy
Summary: Palavras... Expressões de ideais e pensamentos, que podem trazer a felicidade a quem as ouve, bem como destruir seus corações! Aoi acredita que aquelas palavras são erradas, mas... Será que ele está mesmo certo?


**Título: **Suas Palavras...

**Banda:** The GazettE.

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha/ Reita x Ruki.

**Classificação:** Slash/ Lemon/ Angust/ Fluffy/ Romance.

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único.

**Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**Tema: ** Opção 03: _"Palavras são erros / E os erros são seus... / Não quero lembrar / Que eu erro também."_.

**Disclaimer: **Os _the GazettE_ não me pertencem!!! Infelizmente... ¬¬ Eles são deles mesmos [e de seus parceiros. XDD e eu apenas uso suas imagens para a minha diversão, portanto, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. u.u

Palavras... Expressões de ideais e pensamentos, que podem trazer a felicidade a quem as ouve, bem como destruir seus corações! Aoi acredita que _aquelas_ palavras são erradas, mas... Será que ele está mesmo certo?

**OOO**

**Suas Palavras...**

O vento ligeiramente frio adentrava pela varanda, balançando suavemente as cortinas brancas, permitindo que a luz do luar penetrasse no quarto, deixando-o em uma mágica penumbra. A temperatura mais baixa não parecia ser capaz de afetar os dois amantes que se moviam em sintonia sobre a cama, envoltos em uma lânguida aura prateada, que apenas acentuava a beleza de seus gestos impudicos, porém repletos de profundos sentimentos.

Duas esferas negras como as trevas, mas brilhantes como dois diamantes esplendidamente lapidados se mantinham fixas no rosto de traços delicados, que expressava um sublime prazer... Os olhos se mantinham fechados como que concentrados nas sensações que lhe eram proporcionadas, as bochechas rubras o deixavam ainda mais belo e os lábios carnudos... Estes se encontravam entreabertos, puxando o ar com força, permitindo também que deliciosos gemidos escapassem para seu total deleite!

" Hummm... Uru...", O gemido que abandonou seus lábios era rouco e langoroso... E Aoi precisou tocar aquela pele de porcelana com força, como que para se certificar de que o quê acontecia no momento era real e não um sonho louco.

" Aahhmmm... Aoi...", O ronronar sensual de Uruha fez Yuu se arrepiar inteiramente, arrancando um suspiro do mais velho.

Os olhos chocolate se abriram apenas um pouco, mirando o rosto sensualmente corado de Aoi, que mantinha seus orbes negros presos a sua face e o brilho daquelas esferas era tão intenso que ele teve que morder o lábio inferior a fim de impedir que um gemido mais alto escapasse. Havia tantos sentimentos expressos... Tanta paixão e amor que Uruha sentiu seu coração se aquecer de maneira gostosa.

" Uruha...", Aoi rosnou roucamente ao sentir o corpo delicado se fechar ao redor de seu membro, proporcionando-lhe um doce prazer.

Os dedos de Aoi procuraram os de Uruha e assim que os entrelaçou, apertou com urgência, enquanto seu quadril se afundava contra o corpo esbelto sob si, gemendo baixo e roucamente, refugiando seu rosto contra a pele de seda do pescoço do guitarrista loiro, mordendo a cútis alva, ouvindo um gemido baixo vindo do outro. Rapidamente acelerou os movimentos, sua mão livre deslizando pela coxa pecaminosa, flexionando-a, deixando marcas, entrando mais fundo dentro daquele ser delicioso, sentindo um sublime prazer apoderar-se de si.

" Aahhhhh... Yuu...", Uruha gemeu mais alto, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo Aoi tocá-lo mais profundamente, principalmente quando apertou sua coxa daquele modo selvagem.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Shiroyama quando viu a reação do mais novo, que arqueava e se contorcia sob si. Encontrava-se fundo dentro do corpo perfeito e tinha plena certeza de que havia tocado o ponto mais sensível de Takashima e isso o extasiava! Sua mão percorreu de novo aquela coxa deliciosa, apertando-a de modo atrevido mais uma vez, começando a se retirar do outro, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo e então parou...

" Hummm... Yuu?", Chamou o mais jovem, confuso pelo fato de Aoi ter parado. Sua respiração estava pesada e quando seus orbes se abriram, lançou um lânguido olhar ao moreno, esperando que ele continuasse.

" Você quer mais, Uru?", Perguntou, trazendo a mão dele até seus lábios, fazendo os dedos longos e delicados contornarem sua boca, bem como seu piercing e então lambeu lentamente o indicador e o médio, mordendo-os de leve em seguida, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Uhhhmmmm... Sim. Mova-se, Aoi...", Pediu roucamente, meneando o quadril suavemente, incentivando-o a continuar, desejoso por mais daquelas sensações que apenas o outro guitarrista poderia proporcioná-lo!

Yuu mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o suave mover dos quadris de Kouyou, estreitando os olhos devido ao prazer que percorreu todo o seu ser. Hipnotizado por aquele doce e lânguido olhar, foi impossível para si não atender aquele pedido e com um sorriso satisfeito, ergueu um pouco mais a perna de Takashima, fazendo o mesmo com a outra, em um pedido mudo que o jovem o enlaçasse.

Kouyou sorriu e envolveu a cintura de Aoi com suas longas pernas, sorrindo de modo doce para aquele que tanto amava, deslizando suas mãos pelos ombros do guitarrista moreno, deixando seus dedos da mão direita se entrelaçarem nos macios fios negros, puxando-o suavemente para si, beijando aquela boca erótica de forma lenta, sendo prontamente correspondido, sentindo suas línguas se tocarem com paixão incontida.

" Uuuhhmmmm...", Uruha gemeu dentro da boca de Aoi quando o sentiu apertar seu corpo, enquanto voltava lentamente a adentrar em seu interior.

" Ahhmm... Kou-chan... Você é tão quente... Tão gostoso!", Yuu ronronou no ouvido de Uruha, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto meneava o quadril suave e lentamente.

Uruha respirava profundamente, o ar sendo puxado com força por entre seus lábios entreabertos, tornando-se pouco a pouco mais rápido a medida que Aoi se movia em seu interior, dissipando sensações deliciosas por seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer e se contorcer toda vez que o tocava em seu ponto mais sensível, no entanto, aquilo era pouco para levá-lo ao êxtase.

" Huummm... Aoi... Ahm...", Gemeu Uruha em um doce choramingo, gostando muito dos movimentos, mas aquela lentidão estava deixando-o impaciente. Ele queria mais... E queria agora!

" Sim, Uru?", Ronronou a pergunta, sorrindo safadamente, sabendo muito bem o que o mais novo queria, porém adorava ouvi-lo pedir! Na verdade amava ouvi-lo dizer o que queria, verbalizando seus desejos, presenteando-o com aqueles gemidos enlouquecedores que quase arrancavam sua sanidade.

" Ahmm... Mais... Mais rápido, Aoi!", Pediu em tom rouco, ligeiramente exasperado, apertando as pernas ao redor da cintura de Shiroyama, arranhando de leve as costas dele, demonstrando a urgência de seus desejos.

" Huuummmm... Assim?", Perguntou safadamente, saindo do corpo apertado pra voltar segundos depois com força e rapidez, sorrindo malicioso.

" Aahhhhmmm...", Uruha gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, arqueando ante o prazer que sentiu ante aos movimentos intensos.

O sorriso de Aoi se tornou mais largo, mostrando o quão satisfeito estava e logo o moreno aumentou mais o ritmo, levando uma das mãos à cintura esguia, apertando-a com força, puxando Uruha para si cada vez que investia com força em seu interior, tornando o movimento algo cada vez mais frenético, sua própria respiração se descompassando a medida que as sensações o elevavam a um novo patamar de prazer e não queria mais parar...

Uruha gemeu alto, arqueando quando o ritmo se tornou mais intenso, sentindo seu prazer aumentar de forma perigosa. Suas pernas apertaram a cintura de Aoi em reflexo, enquanto suas unhas deslizavam pelas costas definidas, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava, como se este gesto fosse o suficiente para manter sua sanidade em meio à tempestade de sensações proporcionadas por Shiroyama.

" Uhmm... Geme pra mim, Uru...", Aoi sussurrou rouco, descendo a mão direita por entre os corpos, envolvendo a ereção de Takashima, que roçava contra seu abdômen, masturbando-o no ritmo das investidas.

" Aahhhmmm... AOI!!!", Uruha gritou rouca e languidamente ao sentir os dedos longos de Yuu sobre seu sexo, estimulando-o, fazendo seu corpo pulsar extasiado e soube naquele momento que não seria capaz de resistir por muito tempo!

" Huummm... Isso!!!", Rosnou excitado, mordendo o lábio inferior com força suficiente para quase machucar, sentindo o corpo esbelto se fechando ao redor de seu pênis, dando-lhe mais prazer.

Ao olhar para a face de Kouyou, Yuu gemeu alto, extasiado ao ver o prazer estampado no rosto delicado... O doce rubor da face, os gemidos langorosos, curtos e rápidos, os lábios carnudos inchados entreabertos a procura de ar e os olhos fechados em uma entrega completa... E todo esse quadro deslumbrante era suficiente pra arrancar-lhe toda e qualquer sanidade! Moveu-se com mais força, entrando dentro do corpo delgado de forma quase selvagem, ensandecido, enquanto estimulava o loiro sob si cada vez mais, tocando sempre os pontos sensíveis de Takashima, delirando com cada gemido, que se tornavam gritos de puro êxtase.

" Aahhhmmm... Yuu... Eu... Uhmm...", As unhas de Uruha apertavam a pele clara de Aoi, deixando marcas vermelhas, enquanto sentia seu corpo tensionar de maneira deliciosa...

Quando Aoi atingiu Uruha forte e profundamente mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava pontos sensíveis no membro em suas mãos, o guitarrista loiro não foi capaz de resistir! Seu corpo inteiro se retesou e o jovem jogou a cabeça para trás, sendo arrebatado por uma intensa gama de sensações e sentimentos, contraindo-se sucessivamente em resposta, explodindo em êxtase nas mãos de Aoi.

" Aaaahhhhhhhh... Aooiiiiii...", Uruha gemeu rouco, chamando pelo moreno.

" Uhhmmmm... Uru...", Rosnou em resposta o guitarrista mais velho, invadindo o corpo delicado com força, mordendo o pescoço alvo, sentindo seu membro ser deliciosamente pressionado pelas contrações sucessivas de Uruha e com um gemido rouco, Aoi se deixou levar pelas intensas sensações, sendo engolfado pelos fortes espasmos, gemendo alto enquanto derramava seu prazer dentro de Takashima.

Os dois corpos ainda se moviam um contra o outro, presos no torpor do orgasmo... Seus lábios se encontrando, compartilhando um beijo calmo, a medida que ambos os quadris iam cessando os movimentos como que em comum acordo, afastando os lábios minimamente, dividindo a mesma respiração devido a proximidade. Os dedos de Aoi percorreram a face de Uruha suavemente, enquanto ainda mirava aquele rosto tão lindo corado pelo prazer, admirando-o profundamente.

Sem que pudesse impedir, Aoi deixou seu peso se fazer presente sobre o corpo de Uruha, apoiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro, aspirando seu perfume doce e suave, mantendo os olhos fechados, sentindo todos os seus músculos relaxados, aguardando que sua respiração se normalizasse, apreciando o calor da pele do outro em contato com a sua.

Kouyou ainda se encontrava preso naquele delicioso torpor, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Suas pernas foram, aos poucos, perdendo a força, deixando de enlaçar e pressionar a cintura de Yuu, porém seus braços se mantiveram no mesmo local, ao redor do pescoço de Shiroyama. Sua respiração ainda era forte e rápida e o loiro se recuperava lentamente, estando completamente relaxado, mergulhado naquela deliciosa sensação de bem-estar, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente ao sentir Aoi se movendo.

" Ah, Uru... Você é tão perfeito!", Sussurrou roucamente Aoi, afastando-se um pouco, apenas para fitar a face sensualmente corada de Takashima, deliciando-se com a expressão extasiada dele.

" Huummmm...", Kouyou ronronou ao sentir Aoi abandonar seu interior, uma parte de si lamentando tal perda de contato.

Yuu, lentamente, se sentou entre as pernas de Uruha, percorrendo o corpo esbelto com os olhos, deliciando-se com a expressão deleitosa do mais novo, vendo as marcas de mordidas e de seus dedos na pele de porcelana, passando a língua nos lábios quando viu o abdômen liso e delineado molhando pelo prazer liberado pelo mais novo e sem que pudesse evitar, levou a mão ao baixo-ventre de Takashima, acariciando sutilmente o local, para no instante seguinte, levá-la a boca, lambendo lentamente, apreciando o sabor...

" Humm... Você tem um gosto delicioso... Kou-chan!", Ronronou de modo erótico, sorvendo o sêmen em seus dedos, saboreando o gosto de Uruha sem pressa.

Kouyou mordeu o lábio inferior ante tal visão, sentindo um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo, suspirando mais profundamente quando a outra mão de Shiroyama apertou sua coxa sensualmente. Devagar, o loiro se ergueu, sentando-se na cama, erguendo as mãos e tocando o rosto de Aoi suavemente em adoração, distribuindo beijos leves pela face do moreno, suspirando em deleite.

" Ah, Aoi... Eu te amo!", Declarou docemente entre suspiros.

" Como?!", A pergunta saiu em tom de surpresa e Aoi se afastou minimamente, olhando-o ligeiramente alarmado.

" Eu amo você... Muito!", Repetiu em tom doce, sorrindo daquele jeito angelicalmente infantil que só Uruha conseguia, olhando-o inocente e apaixonadamente.

Aoi mantinha seus olhos fixos em Uruha, lentamente se afastando dele, retirando as mãos suaves de seu rosto, levantando-se repentinamente da cama. Vestiu um roupão, que se encontrava jogado no chão, afastando-se do mais jovem, caminhando até a janela, olhando através dela por alguns instantes e então se voltando para o ser que estava sentado sobre os lençóis azul-piscina, passando a mão nos cabelos negros de forma quase exasperada.

" Aoi, o que foi?", Perguntou sem compreender aquela reação.

" Você não sabe o que está dizendo.", Falou em tom sério e nervoso.

Kouyou, por um momento, ficou em estado de choque. Como assim 'não sabia o que estava dizendo'? Confusão podia ser notada em seu olhar devido aquela declaração tão... Inusitada. Acaso Aoi acreditava que ele não conhecia os próprios sentimentos? Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras se recusaram a sair... A postura de Shiroyama o assustava e conforme os minutos passavam, o guitarrista loiro ficava mais sério. Algo estava errado... Terrivelmente errado!

" Eu sei o que eu estou dizendo. Eu amo você, Yuu... É o que eu sinto! De verdade.", Falou em tom aparentemente calmo, mas seu olhar aflito denunciava a insegurança que se apoderara de seu ser.

" ...!", Aoi não soube o que responder. Aquele olhar de Uruha o deixava nervoso... Alarmado.

Repentinamente, Shiroyama começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro como se fosse um animal feroz que acabou de ser enjaulado, encontrando-se nervoso e estressado. Mais uma vez passou as mãos nos cabelos, retirando momentaneamente os fios negros da face e então parou, voltando seus olhos para a figura perdida que se encontrava em sua cama, fitando-o com aqueles inocentes e confusos orbes chocolate, e um aperto em seu peito quase o sufocou... Suspirou profundamente, tentando reorganizar as idéias, desejando afoitamente manter o lado racional, enquanto se aproximava a passos lentos do mais novo.

" Kou-chan... Você está apenas confuso! Estamos juntos há dois meses, é natural que ache que me ama.", Comentou em tom morno, tentando transmitir calma.

" Aoi, eu realmente não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com isso.", Revelou, sentindo um misto de confusão e impaciência. Os dois haviam dormido juntos após uma festa, onde estavam mais alegres, porém conscientes do que faziam e desde então passaram a se encontrar, compartilhando momentos maravilhosos ao lado do outro, apesar de manterem em segredo o que tinham, mas já amava Yuu bem antes de se tornarem amantes e Uruha tinha certeza que Aoi sentia o mesmo!

" Kouyou, nós somos amigos há bastante tempo, gostamos um do outro e agora compartilhamos um bom sexo e é por isso que eu digo que você está se confundindo.", Tentou explicar, falando de modo pausado, mas quando suas palavras terminaram de ser pronunciadas, Aoi percebeu que não devia ter dito aquilo... A feição de Uruha mudou e o olhar dele foi tão intenso que se sentiu sufocado por um momento.

" Pra você o que temos é apenas sexo?!", Kouyou sibilou, fechando os punhos com força a ponto de sentir suas unhas quase cortando a palma da mão. Aquelas palavras machucavam... Aoi o feria, o cortava por dentro assim que se deu conta do que elas realmente significavam...

" Uruha, o que nós fazemos é sexo!", Disse simplista, mas de modo brando, mostrando seriedade em suas palavras. Obviamente havia a amizade e era exatamente por isso que compartilhavam o que tinham! Juntos eles não precisariam se preocupar com nada, como, por exemplo, o receio do parceiro ou parceira da noite espalhar na mídia o encontro que tiveram. Estando juntos, poderiam relaxar e curtir, bastava ser discreto em público.

" ...!", Uruha estava em choque devido aquelas palavras que lhe soaram tão secas e frias, não reconhecendo nelas o amante fervoroso e tão carinhoso que o levava aos céus.

" Misturar sentimentos no que temos só acarretará problemas, Uru. Você sabe disso!", Tentava explicar, agora com um tom de voz ainda mais suave, pois para Aoi, ver a face que tanto adorava expressar tristeza e mágoa partia-lhe o coração, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo queria fazê-lo compreender seu ponto de vista...

" Mas eu amo você, droga!", A voz de Uruha se elevou enquanto um sentimento de desespero se alastrava por seu coração. Por que Aoi não entendia?

" Não, Uruha! Essas palavras são um erro!", Aoi rosnou a frase, fechando os punhos, apertando-os com força, sentindo um misto de emoções que não sabia definir.

" Erro?! Erro, Aoi?", O guitarrista loiro já estava completamente alterado... Aquela declaração despertando nele um forte sentimento de mágoa e raiva. Rapidamente se ergueu da cama, pegando sua calça, que estava no chão, começando a vesti-la com pressa, desejando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

" Uruha, acalme-se.", Pediu o moreno ao ver a reação de Takashima.

" Me acalmar?! Enquanto _eu_ estava fazendo amor, _você_ só estava fodendo comigo, Aoi!!!!", Gritou expressando com essas palavras toda sua raiva, tristeza e indignação, seus olhos chocolate deixando transparecer toda a dor que o abatia no momento.

" Uru, não é bem assim...", Aquela declaração assustou Aoi, que até o momento não havia pensado deste modo... Não havia cogitado que Uruha pensaria dessa maneira devido a sua declaração e isso fez um aperto se fazer presente em seu peito, alarmando-o completamente.

" É lógico que é!!!", Cortou-o em um rosnado, pegando sua jaqueta em um rompante, vestindo-a logo em seguida.

" Uruha, só estou dizendo que isso pode prejudicar a banda e... Quer parar um momento, por favor?", Aoi nem sabia mais o que estava falando e quando o viu caminhar para fora do quarto, se aproximou rapidamente e o puxou pelo braço, fazendo o jovem fitá-lo.

" Vá à merda, Aoi!", Uruha se libertou com um safanão, sentindo-se ainda mais magoado, mas também irritado pela negação de Aoi em relação a seus sentimentos e ao que tinham, não entrando em sua mente que para o moreno era só sexo.

" Uruha, espera!", Aoi pediu, vendo-o já calçando os sapatos e antes que pudesse agir, a porta bateu, o loiro saindo do campo de visão do mais velho, que apenas ficou ali... Parado no meio da sala.

Um silêncio opressor se apoderou do cômodo, causando uma terrível sensação de vazio em Yuu, logo os olhos cor de trevas percorriam todo o ambiente sentindo-se nostálgico e então suspirou profundamente, caminhando até o sofá, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Não pretendia causar aquela dor em Uruha, mas as palavras dele...

" Merda!", Xingou, socando o acento do sofá, respirando de forma exasperada.

Recostou-se, mirando o teto, permanecendo nesta posição por um tempo que não sabia definir. Não conseguia pensar direito... Seu cérebro processava vagarosamente cada palavra pronunciada por Uruha, engolindo com dificuldade enquanto visualizava mentalmente aquela expressão dolorosa no rosto do mais novo, fazendo o aperto em seu peito aumentar de forma vertiginosa, abrindo os olhos, que nem sequer notou ter fechado, suspirando profunda e lentamente como se este gesto pudesse amainar a sensação sufocante que o abatia.

Shiroyama sabia que isso podia acontecer. No decorrer das semanas sentia que aquelas palavras poderiam ser pronunciadas por aqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores, no entanto, tentava não pensar nisso. Amar... Amar alguém é algo tão sério, que envolve sentimentos tão profundos. Sentir isso por um membro da banda era inconcebível! Traria apenas problemas, tinha certeza, afinal, quando se ama, milhares de coisas estão envolvidas... Há ciúmes, cobranças, responsabilidades e no ramo em que trabalhavam tudo se tornava arriscado demais...

_" Mas eu amo você, droga!"_

Aquelas palavras mais uma vez lhe vieram à mente, repetindo-se como se fosse um filme, reproduzindo com perfeição a voz e a expressão dolorosa de Uruha e aquilo causou uma aflição indefinida em Aoi, fazendo com que se levantasse de maneira exasperada. Caminhou rapidamente em direção ao banheiro, não se preocupando em fechar a porta da suíte, apoiando as mãos na bancada de granito, erguendo a cabeça e mirando seu reflexo no espelho, ficando naquela posição por longos minutos até que voltou seu olhar para o quarto, vendo os lençóis desarrumados, algo peculiar aos pés da cama...

Sem pressa caminhou pelo quarto, até parar próximo à cama, vendo ali a blusa de Uruha, só então se dando conta de que o guitarrista loiro vestiu apenas a jaqueta. Inclinou-se ligeiramente pegando a peça, sentindo a maciez do tecido entre seus dedos, levando ao rosto em reflexo, aspirando o perfume suave, porém marcante de Takashima, perdendo-se naquele aroma por alguns minutos.

_"Amanhã conversaremos melhor... Uru."_, Aoi prometeu a si mesmo, sentindo uma estranha necessidade de falar com o loiro, de se explicar, de arrancar daquela face aquela expressão tão dolorosa, desolada e... Decepcionada.

O que sentia por Kouyou não era apenas tesão. Não estava com ele apenas por sexo... Apreciava a companhia do loiro, apenas a presença dele o agradava, gostava de ouvi-lo falar, gesticular animadamente enquanto contava sobre alguma idéia... Podia afirmar sem fraquejar que amava aquele sorriso docemente infantil, que concedia ao guitarrista mais novo um ar quase... Divino e às vezes tinha vontade de idolatrar aquela imagem tão perfeita!

Então por quê? Por que Uruha tinha que dizer 'eu te amo'? Por que seu adorado loiro tinha que complicar as coisas? O que tinham deveria ser o suficiente, não? Essa declaração... Era um erro... Um erro que Takashima estava cometendo e não queria isso, não queria vê-lo daquela forma! O loiro estava confundindo amizade e sexo com amor, mas então... Por que sentia que algo estava terrivelmente errado? Por que aquela maldita sensação de ameaça o consumia mais e mais? Não encontrava uma resposta e isso era definitivamente... Frustrante.

" Droga!", Praguejou, sentindo uma vontade imensa de gritar, mas se conteve, respirando profundamente, se controlando.

Com cuidado, Aoi dobrou a blusa de Takashima, caminhando até o armário, guardando a peça junto com suas roupas, olhando-a por alguns minutos e então fechando a porta, dirigindo-se novamente ao banheiro. Tomaria um banho e descansaria, pois no dia seguinte teria uma conversa decente com o guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel. Tinha plena consciência de que não adiantaria procurá-lo agora ou mesmo ligar... Ele não o ouviria, mas quem sabe conseguiria se aproximar durante o ensaio?

_"Sim. Isso é o melhor a fazer!"_, Pensou, sentindo-se terrivelmente cansado, colocando em prática o que traçou mentalmente.

**OOO**

Seus olhos negros não haviam se fechado durante a maior parte da noite... Não havia conseguido dormir devido à ansiedade que o consumia. Havia se esquecido completamente de que era sábado e no dia seguinte não iria ter ensaio, o que significava que não veria Uruha, sendo isso que aconteceu. Tentou ligar para ele por todo o domingo, em vão, pois o jovem de madeixas loiro-mel não atendeu ao telefone fixo, muito menos ao celular e isso estava enlouquecendo-o completamente. Queria muito falar com aquele que vinha sendo seu amante nos últimos dois meses e se não o fizesse logo, sabia que teria um colapso.

_"Merda! Detesto ficar nessa expectativa. Isso me estressa!"_, Reclamou, levantando-se rapidamente da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro de modo afoito, completamente irritado. Finalmente segunda-feira chegara e veria o loiro, pois Uruha não se arriscaria a faltar no ensaio tão próximo de uma turnê.

O sol mal havia nascido e Aoi já se encontrava na cozinha, preparando o desjejum, após ter tomado um rápido banho. Sua expressão era séria e mal-humorada e se movia lentamente pelo cômodo, terminando rapidamente de ajeitar as coisas. Sentou-se a mesa, ficando quieto por um instante, apenas observando tudo que havia feito, só então reparando que preparara café da manhã pra duas pessoas... E ele sabia muito bem quem era o outro para quem cozinhou naquela manhã.

Lembrou-se da briga que ocorreu à noite antes de seu querido Uruha sair daquela forma de seu apartamento e sentiu um desconfortável nó na garganta. Mais uma vez olhou para a comida e se perguntou mentalmente se tinha se alimentado bem, recordando-se de que o loiro não havia comido nada depois que chegaram, uma vez que começaram a se agarrar daquela maneira já na porta...

Aoi suspirou profundamente. Na verdade não estava com fome, mas ainda assim teria que comer algo, pois o dia seria puxado... Teria que ensaiar e também lidar com Uruha, tentar falar com ele, tendo plena consciência de que seria extremamente complicado resolver o problema. Takashima era um ser que transbordava uma gama de sentimentos tão intensos que o deixava perdido às vezes.

Rapidamente terminou de tomar o café da manhã e foi escovar os dentes, dando uma última olhada no espelho. Com pressa atravessou o apartamento, trancando a porta, se direcionando ao estacionamento, e mesmo que soubesse que era cedo demais, tinha certeza de que não ia conseguir ficar ali mesmo, então o melhor seria ir para a PS Company mesmo.

Desejava ver Uruha, falar com o belo guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel, para resolver de uma vez aquela fatídica discussão. Agora, com mais clareza, reconhecia que falara de modo brusco, grosseiro, sem levar em conta o que o amante sentia e não devia ter feito isso, então pediria desculpas a Kouyou, pois não queria que aquela situação perdurasse por mais tempo...

Sem que percebesse, devido aos devaneios de sua mente, Aoi já estava quase no estúdio. Voltou à realidade ao ouvir alguém buzinando atrás dele e achou que o melhor seria pensar nisso em um local mais... Seguro. Afinal, não queria que nenhum acidente ocorresse. Estacionou o carro e com pressa foi para o elevador, subindo até o andar onde ensaiavam, caminhando sem pressa pelos corredores, até chegar a sala reservada aos the GazettE.

Suspirando profundamente, levou a mão à maçaneta, segurando-a com força, mas hesitando em abri-la... A declaração de Uruha lhe vindo à mente mais uma vez, fazendo um aperto estranho assolar seu coração, mas tentou mandar pra longe essa inusitada sensação tão alarmante para si, abrindo lentamente a porta, fazendo o mínimo de barulho. Logo seus olhos percorreram o local a procura daquele que não lhe saía dos pensamentos nem mesmo um minuto sequer...

" ...!", A boca de Aoi se abriu e ficou paralisado, não acreditando no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando...

No sofá negro próximo à janela, que se encontrava fechada no momento, estavam duas pessoas... Sentado no colo do loiro que possuía uma faixa sobre o nariz estava o pequeno vocalista de roupas negras, que mantinha cada uma das pernas de um lado da cintura do baixista da banda, enquanto se beijavam... E Aoi continuava chocado demais pra falar alguma coisa ou mesmo sair do local.

Alheios ao expectador próximo a porta, o baixista e o vocalista continuavam se beijando... As mãos de Reita adentravam lentamente por sob a blusa de Ruki, serpenteando com suavidade pelas costas do jovem, enquanto ouvia os suspiros deleitosos emitidos pelo loirinho, que mantinha os dedos docemente entrelaçados nos fios claros da nuca do rapaz mais alto, sentindo beijos sendo distribuídos por seu pescoço, bem como deliciosas mordidas.

" Hummm... Reita... Pára...", Ruki ronronou entre suaves gemidos.

" Por quê? Você parece gostar tanto quando eu te toco assim...", Reita sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido de Takanori, beijando seu pescoço.

" Ahm... Alguém pode... Uhmmm... Chegar...", O corpo pequeno estremeceu e o vocalista mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a língua de Reita traçando um caminho delicioso por seu pescoço, subindo até chegar ao lóbulo de sua orelha, prendendo-o entre os dentes e puxando, obrigando-o a conter um gemido que ameaçava escapar.

" E daí?", Akira deslizou suas mãos pelas costas do mais novo, arranhando bem de leve a pele alva, sentindo-a se arrepiar sob seu toque, fazendo-o sorrir. Logo desceu para a cintura, segurando-a com força, puxando-o para si, colando mais seus corpos.

_"Eu devia sair daqui agora..."_, Aoi, ainda parado na porta, pensou, porém suas pernas pareciam incapazes de obedecer ao seu consciente, obrigando-o a permanecer ali e continuar a ver aquela cena...

" Uhmm... Reita...", Ruki gemeu, sentindo a face se aquecer devido às carícias instigantes, respirando profundamente a fim de controlar as reações que se alastravam por todo o seu ser.

" Sim, Ru-chan?", Reita perguntou sedutor, mordendo de leve o pescoço de Ruki para não deixar marcas, afinal, seria inconveniente tê-las no momento.

" Ah, Reita! Não faz isso, senão...", Ruki se afastou minimamente, sua face corada pela vergonha de se perceber tão excitado com tão pouco, tentando controlar sua respiração que teimava em se manter rápida e forte.

Reita segurou a face de Matsumoto, lambendo-lhe os lábios, mas sem beijá-lo.

" Reita, você está me provocando.", Ruki fez aquela típica feição de menino contrariado, tentando assim repreender o mais velho por ser malvado com ele, mas ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Reita ante sua reclamação, apenas ficou mais corado.

" Ah, Ruki... Essa sua carinha é um pecado! Dá vontade de morder você todinho...", Sussurrou, abraçando-o com força, aspirando seu perfume e tentando se conter para realmente não morder cada pedaço daquele corpo tão lindo!

" Uhmmm... Rei-chan... Eu amo você!", Ruki sussurrou doce e languidamente, suspirando em deleite pelos carinhos que recebia daquele que mais amava.

" Também te amo, Ruki!", As palavras de Reita saíram em adoração e logo seus lábios se apoderaram dos do loirinho, iniciando um beijo lento e apaixonado, enquanto os braços fortes apertavam o vocalista, disposto a realizar todo e qualquer desejo do chibi.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração Aoi conseguiu sair do choque, da paralisia em que se encontrava, saindo da sala tão silenciosamente quando havia entrado, fechando a porta de modo a não fazer barulho e demonstrar que estava vendo uma cena tão íntima. Recostou-se à parede ao lado, ainda sentindo o coração bater fortemente, incrédulo com o que acabou de presenciar, ou melhor... Ouvir!

A declaração feita primeiramente por Ruki e em seguida por Reita se repetira em sua mente e era impossível negar a sinceridade e a verdade expressa na voz de cada um. Tudo o que Aoi conseguia fazer era se perguntar... Como eles podiam falar algo tão sério com tanta simplicidade? Como aquelas palavras podiam sair assim, com tanta facilidade, dos lábios de ambos? Yuu não conseguia encontrar uma resposta, por mais óbvio que fosse o relacionamento daqueles dois.

_"E como eles podem se agarrar assim na sala de ensaio? Alguém de fora podia ter visto isso, tirado uma foto e aí seria um inferno!"_, Yuu começou a se irritar, sentindo-se até mesmo revoltado com o modo desleixado daqueles dois. Como eles podiam ser tão... Irresponsáveis?

_"Droga! Tô parecendo o Kai."_, Bufou, cruzando os braços, mantendo a cara fechada, demonstrando seu mau-humor, já estressado com toda aquela situação.

Era um absurdo, do ponto de vista de Aoi, que aqueles dois não pensassem nem por um segundo na banda. O que seria deles se aquele romance vazasse? Seria um inferno ter a mídia toda atrás deles, perguntando sobre o assunto, especulando coisas e mais coisas... Mais problemas surgiriam... Reita não aceitaria que nenhum idiota se aproximasse de Ruki com outras intenções, não que ele não achasse que o baixista já se recusasse a compartilhar Ruki... Bem, aquele era tão ambíguo que podia ter, repentinamente, uma crise de ciúmes sem sentido... Isso se Reita não brigasse com o pequeno devido aos fanservices que o mesmo fazia com Uruha...

_"E Reita que ouse fazer algo contra o Uruha por causa disso..."_, A resposta mental veio no mesmo instante e imediatamente Aoi se chocou ao se dar conta do que estava pensamento naquele momento.

" Droga! Não acredito que eu já estava pensando em brigar com o...", Parou de falar repentinamente ao pensar ter ouvido algo estranho e logo silenciou, apurando sua audição e...

" Ahhmm... Reita...", Os olhos de Aoi se arregalaram ao notar, através daquele gemido lânguido, o que Akira e Takanori estavam fazendo.

_"Não acredito! Como eles podem transar aqui faltando... Vinte minutos para o ensaio começar?!"_, Aoi se perguntou, revoltado, enquanto olhava o relógio.

Sentia-se cada vez mais alterado, um misto de revolta e nervosismo se apoderaram de si. Por mais que tivesse seus momentos de loucura, sempre fôra extremante discreto para não passar por nenhum tipo de constrangimento ao ser pego em flagrante... Olhou de um lado para o outro, vendo que o prédio ainda estava vazio devido à hora, uma vez que Kai marcou bem cedo mesmo, mais ainda assim... E se outro membro da banda chegasse mais cedo e quisesse entrar na sala? Afinal foi o que ele mesmo fez e...

" Bom dia!", Yuu ouviu uma voz conhecida e sentiu o estômago revirar.

_"Puta que pariu!"_, Praguejou internamente ao ver o líder da banda, Kai, chegar.

" O que foi, Aoi? Algum problema?", O baterista perguntou ao ver o olhar estranho do guitarrista moreno em sua direção, ficando preocupado, pois Aoi parecia... Assustado!

" Ah, nada não. Bom dia!", Disse, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Na verdade nem sabia por que estava se preocupando tanto... Normalmente zoaria com Reita e Ruki, fazendo piadinhas sobre o amasso deles até o baixista ameaçar sua integridade física, no entanto, no momento tudo aquilo apenas o alarmava. E por quê? Não sabia.

" Bem... Vamos entrar? Só você chegou ou já viu mais alguém da banda por aqui?", Questionou Kai com aquele adorável sorriso nos lábios, mostrando suas lindas covinhas.

Aoi ficou sem saber o que dizer por um momento. Se falasse que Reita e Ruki tinham chegado, Kai entraria na sala para ligar para o celular de um deles para chamá-los para iniciar o ensaio, na verdade fazer um aquecimento até o outro guitarrista aparecer e se dissesse que não viu ninguém... O baterista entraria do mesmo modo para começar a treinar sozinho como às vezes fazia e precisava impedir isso!

_"Afinal... Desde quando a sala de ensaios é um lugar pra se fazer sexo?"_, Aoi questionou. Não que nunca tenha amassado Uruha quando não tinha ninguém, fazendo o guitarrista de cabelos loiro-mel gemer baixinho, enquanto o tocava... Mas era somente quando o amante estava agitado demais para esperar até o ensaio acabar e... Ao menos trancava a porta!

" Aoi?!", Chamou o guitarrista de cabelos negros mais uma vez.

" Eu?", Shiroyama e seus devaneios, voltando a mirar Kai.

" Mais alguém chegou?", Questionou Yutaka, ficando preocupado com Yuu.

" Ei, você já tomou café?", Perguntou sem mais nem menos, sorrindo a Kai, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava se seria muito arriscado abandonar seu 'posto' de vigilante da porta.

" Já sim! Obrigado por perguntar.", Mais uma vez Kai sorriu daquela forma iluminada, que era capaz de acalmar qualquer um.

Aoi, ao ver aquele lindo sorriso, sentiu-se menos fadigado.

" Então vamos entrar? Quero começar a me aquecer...", Falou calmamente, caminhando em direção a porta, erguendo a mão para tocar a maçaneta.

" Você conversou com o Uruha hoje?", Perguntou repentinamente ao baterista.

" Não, por quê?", Kai se voltou para Aoi, intrigado com o questionamento.

" Ah, é que... Ele estava um pouco nervoso no sábado...", Disse, coçando a nuca, voltando a ficar nervoso ao ter citado tal fato, afinal, Uruha ficou nervoso devido ao que _ele_ disse.

" Vocês brigaram?", Questionou Kai de supetão.

" O quê?! Por que brigaríamos?", Aoi perguntou na defensiva, assustado com a indagação de Kai, tentando esconder o quão alarmado estava. Será que o baterista sabia que ele e Uruha eram amantes? Mas agia de forma tão discreta... Não podia ser tão evidente assim o envolvimento entre os dois.

_"Se bem que o Uru não é tão discreto assim..."_, Lembrou-se deste fato.

" Você está estranho, Aoi. Se tiver com algum problema, pode contar comigo. Sou seu amigo, lembra?", Kai sorriu, percebendo que o outro moreno estava passando por algum momento difícil e desejou poder ajudá-lo no que fosse possível.

Aoi, por um momento, ficou sem palavras. Permaneceu em silêncio, apenas fitando a face séria e preocupada do amigo, percebendo que Kai era muito mais observador do que aparentava ser e nada bobo. Olhando nos olhos dele pôde perceber que Yutaka sabia de seu relacionamento com Uruha e não parecia censurar isso, na verdade estava disposto a ajudá-lo com o que fosse necessário para resolver seu problema com o guitarrista mais novo.

" Kai, eu...", Não sabia como começar a falar, na verdade era difícil descrever o que estava sentindo, o que estava acontecendo...

" Bom dia!", Uma voz calma e suave, porém marcante ao mesmo tempo se fez ouvir, atraindo toda a atenção de Shiroyama.

" Oh! Bom dia, Uru. Como você está?", Kai se voltou para aquele que acabara de chegar, sorrindo a Takashima de maneira suave a adorável.

" Bem. E você, Kai?", Indagou o guitarrista loiro, dando total atenção ao outro.

" Estou ótimo! Animado para o ensaio?", Questionou Yutaka, sempre mantendo aquele sorriso que já era sua marca registrada.

As vozes de ambos iam sumindo a medida que Yuu observava Kouyou. Seus olhos negros se mantinham presos a figura esbelta do guitarrista mais novo, não conseguindo desviar sua atenção dele. Seu coração batia aceleradamente e logo seus orbes cor de trevas percorreram todo o corpo bonito, reparando na beleza ímpar daquele que tinha sua adoração. Uruha estava simplesmente lindo! Usava uma calça azul-acinzentada justa nas coxas roliças, delineando cada detalhe e dois centímetros abaixo do umbigo, deixando-o a mostra para sua perdição. A blusa num tom vermelho claro era quase semitransparente, dando o que pensar a quem o observava e os cabelos loiros caíam-lhe nos ombros como cascata, ligeiramente molhados, concedendo a Takashima um ar surrealmente... Divino!

_"Como ele pode ser tão... Lindo?"_, Questionou-se mentalmente, sentindo a ponta dos dedos formigarem com a vontade de tocar aquela pele clara e que sabia ser macia.

Repentinamente sentiu vontade de abraçar Uruha, sentir a pele dele sob seus dedos, o perfume suave adentrando em suas narinas, entorpecendo seus sentidos e beijar aqueles lábios carnudos, completamente tentadores, enquanto apertava aquelas coxas pecaminosas que só ele tinha! As batidas de seu coração ainda se pareciam com um rufar raivoso a medida que sentia ímpetos de simplesmente agarrá-lo bem ali, apertá-lo entre seus braços com força e nada mais. E ao se dar conta do desejo quase insano que se alastrava como fogo sobre palha, Aoi balançou negativamente a cabeça, a fim de recuperar seu juízo perfeito.

" Bom dia, Uru-chan!", Falou o moreno em tom quase ansioso, sorrindo ao mais novo, dando um passo a frente e se aproximando dele.

" Hã? Ah! Bom dia, Aoi.", Respondeu Uruha em tom neutro, quase indiferente, passando pelo moreno sem nem sequer lhe dignar um olhar, caminhando em direção a porta, abrindo-a sem pensar duas vezes.

Aoi sentiu como se aquela frieza de Uruha fosse uma facada. Notava perfeitamente a indiferença, o quase desprezo dele por sua pessoa e isso doeu... Doeu mais do que um soco que Takashima podia ter lhe dado. Será que ele se magoou tanto assim? Apesar de saber que aquela era uma pergunta retórica, sua mente não conseguiu evitar fazê-la, enquanto o via abrir a porta, neste momento, pouco se importando, ou melhor, se lembrando, de que Reita e Ruki estavam dentro da sala fazendo o que não deviam...

" Ei, que farra é essa, aí?", Questionou Uruha, rindo.

" O que foi?", Kai chegou logo atrás do loiro, ficando na ponta dos pés e olhando sobre o ombro dele.

_"Puta merda!"_, Aoi voltou à realidade, lembrando-se do que tentava evitar.

Orbes chocolates e negros estavam fixos no sofá próximo a janela, vendo sentados sobre ele, o baixista e o vocalista da banda. Ruki estava completamente recostado, enquanto Reita estava debruçado sobre o mais novo, com as mãos na cabeça do loirinho, as pontas dos dedos acariciando as têmporas do mesmo, enquanto o fitava suavemente, observando Takanori de olhos fechados, com uma expressão suavemente relaxada na face.

" Beija ele logo de uma vez, Reita! Eu sei que isso é o que você quer.", Falou Uruha, dando uma gargalhada ao ver Ruki abrir os olhos um pouco assustado.

" Cala a boca, Uru. Só estou fazendo uma massagem nele.", Respondeu, erguendo o dedo médio ao guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel.

" Hahahaha... Sei, sei... Tô sabendo!", Respondeu Takashima, fingindo que acreditava naquela desculpa.

" Vocês não estavam fazendo nada indevido aqui, não é?", Kai perguntou, mantendo-se sério, mas seus olhos continham um ar quase brincalhão, que ele tentava, na verdade, esconder.

" Por favor, né Kai?! Olha pra mim e diz se eu ia fazer algo indevido...", Ruki disse, se sentando corretamente no sofá, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

" Eu nem vou responder, Ruki...", Kai falou, virando-se de costas e sorrindo, caminhando até sua bateria, já com suas baquetas na mão, sentando-se e se preparando.

" O quê?", O pequeno ficou revoltado com a reação de Kai, começando a resmungar algo ininteligível e Reita apenas se aproximou, bagunçando seus cabelos claros.

O guitarrista moreno manteve seus olhos fixos em Reita e Ruki por um momento. Não podia estar enganado sobre o que ambos faziam naquela sala... Talvez não tivessem ido até o fim, mas tinha certeza de que no mínimo o baixista tocou o pequeno vocalista, principalmente pelo modo relaxado que ele se encontrava, jogado despreocupadamente no sofá. Ah! Como eles podiam ser tão dissimulados assim?

" Para de fazer birra e vai pro microfone, Ruki!", Uruha fez cara de bravo, apontando pro dito cujo, mas logo em seguida riu da cara do pequeno, que lançou algumas pragas contra ele.

Aoi apenas ficou olhando Uruha, vendo-o se mover pela sala, pegando sua guitarra e logo dedilhando alguma coisa, concentrado no que fazia, ignorando-o completamente e isso o incomodou mais do que tudo. Atento a todas as reações de Takashima, percebeu que ele ainda estava chateado, mas pelo visto resolveu usar de indiferença para com ele ao invés de insistir no que havia dito e Yuu tinha que admitir que... Não sabia o que era pior! Mas começava a pensar que aquela atitude atual do outro machucava... Machucava muito mais.

" Não vai pegar sua guitarra, Aoi?", Kai questionou ao ver que o moreno permaneceu quieto no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando Uruha, como se estranhasse o modo como o mesmo agia.

" Ah, sim... Já vou.", O moreno respondeu, despertando de seu devaneio, sentindo aquele estranho aperto em seu peito ao pegar a guitarra e começar a tocar qualquer música para se aquecer, enquanto olhava discretamente para Uruha, odiando aquelas paredes de gelo que agora pareciam impostas entre ambos.

_"Droga! Eu... Tenho que falar com ele. Isso não pode ficar assim!"_, Pensou, contrariado, ainda sentindo uma vontade louca de tocá-lo, mas ignorou solenemente esse desejo e se concentrou no que fazia... Quando o ensaio acabasse, falaria com Uruha.

**OOO**

18:00 PM. Estúdios da PS Company.

A poderosa voz de Ruki reverberava pela sala do estúdio, enquanto os sons dos instrumentos acompanhavam o pequeno e belo vocalista da banda, até que o último acorde foi tocado e a música finalmente findou. Os olhos do mais novo dos the GazettE se mantinham fechados como se ele estivesse a apreciar algo extremamente belo e assim ficou por alguns instantes, até que suas esferas enegrecidas se abriram e um sorriso tímido, porém satisfeito se desenhava em seus lábios.

" Gente, ficou perfeito!", Kai elogiou, levantando-se de sua bateria, sorrindo aos outros membros da banda, realmente satisfeito com o resultado conseguido.

" Realmente foi muito bom esse ensaio!", Falou o vocalista, orgulhoso do trabalho em conjunto que fizeram.

" Ruki, vamos ao refeitório. É melhor você tomar um pouco de água para hidratar sua garganta... Pra evitar qualquer irritabilidade.", Reita se pronunciou enquanto guardava o baixo, preocupado com a saúde do pequeno vocalista.

" Eu estou bem! Não se preocupe.", Takanori se pronunciou calmamente.

" Ele está certo. Vai lá, Ruki.", Kai disse, seu tom de voz, apesar de calmo, denotava uma ordem clara. A saúde dos membros da banda era uma prioridade e não deixaria nenhum deles passar mal, principalmente próximo a uma turnê.

" Hum...", Ruki olhou Kai ligeiramente emburrado ao perceber que ele agia como se fosse sua mãe, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, sentiu as mãos de Reita em suas costas e o mesmo começar a empurrá-lo para fora da sala e reclamando, deixou-se guiar pelo baixista da banda, sumindo da vista dos outros membros.

" Aqueles dois...", Uruha murmurou, rindo baixinho ao ver o modo como Reita e Ruki agiam. Achava muito bonita a interação entre eles, o modo como um se preocupava com o outro, como se doavam à pessoa amada.

Aoi, que estava um pouco afastado, se mantinha em silêncio, observando Uruha.

_"Tenho um pouco de inveja deles..."_, Uruha suspirou profundamente com o olhar ainda preso a porta, apesar de não vê-la exatamente.

O único som que se ouvia na sala era o de equipamentos sendo movidos. Kai guardava suas baquetas e caminhava de um lado para o outro, guardando outras coisas, enquanto Uruha ainda dedilhava algumas notas, porém sem intensidade antes de retirar a guitarra do ombro, começando a guardá-la com todo o cuidado, coisa também feita por Aoi, mostrando que aquele instrumento era algo precioso para ambos. Repentinamente outro som se fez presente dentro da sala, sendo identificado por todos como sendo o toque de um celular a os olhos de Yuu e Kouyou se voltaram para Uke, que se assustou e rapidamente pegou o aparelho, olhando o visor.

" Ah, com licença.", Sorriu, saindo da sala apressadamente, deixando-os a sós.

Assim que a porta se fechou, o silêncio imperou no local, sendo opressor para Aoi, que mantinha seus olhos nos movimentos do outro guitarrista, que terminava de guardar seu instrumento musical. Por que ele mantinha-se calado? Por que não falava nada agora que estavam sozinhos? Uruha agia como se não estivesse ali? Aquela indiferença do loiro o perturbava, o deixava quase enlouquecido. Queria que o outro falasse, que se pronunciasse de algum modo, nem que fosse brigando por causa das suas palavras duras e...

" Como você está?", Aoi questionou, não conseguindo se impedir de fazê-lo.

Uruha parou o que fazia e lentamente se virou para Aoi, olhando-o por longos minutos, reparando em como ele estava. O moreno usava uma calça preta justa e uma blusa azul-marinho de tecido leve que parecia roçar a pele do guitarrista de olhos negros como se fosse uma carícia. Ergueu seus orbes chocolate, mirando os lábios carnudos adornados com aquele piercing indecente que deixava aquela boca ainda mais erótica, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar.

" Bem.", Respondeu em tom neutro, virando-se e caminhando até o sofá, pegando sua carteira que lá havia ficado depois do almoço.

" Uruha...", Aoi chamou de modo quase aflito, sentindo o peito apertar com aquelas respostas monossilábicas do guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel.

Takashima apenas o fitou, aguardando que falasse.

" Temos que conversar.", Disse sério, não sabendo como lidar com aquele olhar tão indiferente, mas ainda assim melancólico. Queria vê-lo feliz de novo, mostrando aquele sorriso infantil que tanto o encantava e que desde cedo não via.

" Conversar o quê?", Questionou quase sarcástico, cruzando os braços.

" Você sabe, Uru. Sobre o que houve no meu apartamento.", O moreno falou, sem muita paciência, passando a mão nos fios negros, retirando-os da face, mas logo algumas mechas teimosas voltaram para o mesmo lugar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

" Ah! Você diz sobre o fato de não ter gostado de ouvir a minha declaração? Bem, Shiroyama, não se preocupe. Você não vai mais precisar lidar com ela!", Uruha respondeu ainda no mesmo tom, demonstrando um sarcasmo cheio de tristeza e mágoa, e aquele tom de voz perturbou Aoi de uma maneira que não sabia explicar.

" Uru... Me desculpa...", Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, mas palavras saíram de forma incontida e logo Aoi estava dando passos à frente, se aproximando do outro, não vendo nada a seu redor a não ser o loiro.

" Eu não tenho que desculpar nada.", Takashima suspirou profundamente.

" Tem sim, Uru! Eu... Eu não agi certo. Fui grosso com você e não deveria... Eu...", As palavras pareciam se amontoar em sua garganta, trazendo junto com elas uma sensação definitivamente aflitiva e Aoi desejava afoitamente que aquilo passasse. Seus olhos se mantinham fixos no mais novo, não conseguia pensar direito, ansiando apenas poder abraçá-lo com força e sentir o perfume de sua pele.

" Você foi apenas sincero, Aoi. Simples assim...", Falou de modo sucinto.

" Uruha...", Sussurrou o nome do mais novo. Por que doía ouvi-lo falar assim?

" Pra você o que tínhamos era só sexo, uma foda gostosa, não? Mas infelizmente eu pensava diferente e meus sentimentos te perturbam, então não vou mais te causar problemas.", Uruha começava a se alterar, sua voz demonstrando mais fortemente sua tristeza, raiva e indignação, mesmo com ele tentando se controlar.

" Eu entendo que você esteja com raiva, mas não quero que você me ignore.", O moreno disse, se aproximando mais do loiro, ficando a centímetros de distância dele, seus dedos formigando ainda mais, enquanto parte de si gritava para que o tocasse, enquanto a outra dizia que aquilo tudo era perigoso demais.

" Eu não vou te ignorar.", Rebateu no mesmo instante.

" Você _está_ me ignorando.", Sem perceber, Aoi já estava segurando os braços de Uruha, como quem tentava, desesperadamente, fazer alguém compreender algo.

" Não, Aoi. Eu estou me resguardando! É diferente.", Uruha disse, exasperado.

" Uru... Você não pode fazer isso comigo!", Falou em um tom que mesclava desespero e irritabilidade e logo estava dando passos a frente, fazendo o guitarrista loiro recuar, até que se encostou na parede.

" Eu posso sim! E me solta agora, Aoi.", A voz de Uruha saiu aflita e dolorosa.

" Não... Eu não solto!", Abraçou o corpo esbelto, aspirando o perfume suave de Takashima, deixando seus lábios roçarem na pele alva e delicada.

" Não ouse fazer isso!", Kouyou empurrou o moreno, afastando-o de si, caminhando para o meio da sala, sua respiração alterada. Amava Aoi profundamente, porém não queria apenas ser usado por ele! Queria que Shiroyama sentisse o mesmo, pois era impossível para si viver ao lado de alguém que queria apenas seu corpo. O prazer que sentia com os toques dele não superavam a dor de saber que para o moreno tudo não passava de sexo.

" Uruha, eu sei que nós podemos nos entender! Olha, eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim, então...", Parou de falar ao ver o olhar quase mortal de Takashima em sua direção, paralisando-o, pois a gama de sentimentos era tão intensa, a dor dele era tão profunda que o sufocava.

" Nós não vamos nos entender. Eu AMO você, Aoi! Você entende isso?", Questionou o guitarrista mais novo, perguntando como se o estivesse fazendo a uma criança.

Aoi sentiu a garganta seca, enquanto seus músculos se recusavam a se mexer.

" Viu? Minhas palavras perturbam você.", Uruha sorriu de modo melancólico.

" Uru, eu...", Yuu queria falar tantas coisas, porém nada saía...

" É melhor pararmos por aqui... Pra não prejudicar a banda. Não concorda... Shiroyama?", Perguntou baixinho, sem mirar os olhos negros de Aoi.

" O que?", Aquelas palavras o assustaram mais do que qualquer outra que tenha sido dita até aquele momento... Mais do que o 'eu amo você' de Uruha.

" Não temos nenhum compromisso mesmo... E sexo eu posso conseguir de qualquer um. Então... Tenha uma boa noite... Yuu...", Kouyou pronunciou as palavras lentamente, terminando-a com a voz sumida e, segundos depois, apenas mirou os olhos negros de Aoi, antes de se virar, simplesmente sumindo pela porta, não dando tempo ao moreno de se manifestar.

Aquela declaração era processada lentamente por Aoi, sentindo como se cada uma delas descesse dolorosamente por sua garganta. Sua mente estava distante, enquanto o significado de cada frase se fazia compreender dentro de seu cérebro... Uruha dizia que sexo ele podia conseguir de qualquer um... Então isso significava que Takashima procuraria outra pessoa? Que o loiro permitiria que outro o tocasse, que lhe desse prazer? Que se aconchegaria em outros braços?

"_Isso... Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"_, A cabeça de Aoi rodou. Era inconcebível que outra pessoa visse a face de Uruha em êxtase, que ouvisse seus gemidos de prazer, que sentisse o corpo dele se contorcendo, se arrepiando e...

" Às vezes você é realmente um idiota, Aoi.", Ao ouvir a voz conhecida, o moreno fitou o interlocutor daquela afirmação.

" O que você quer, hein Reita?", Questionou Yuu, mal-humorado.

" Se você não quer enxergar, eu é que não vou ficar aqui... Falando.", Respondeu, caminhando em direção ao sofá, a fim de pegar sua jaqueta que ali se encontrava. A noite estava esfriando e não queria que Ruki se resfriasse, decidindo que o levaria para casa e cuidaria do chibi... De todas as maneiras que sabia.

" O que você quer dizer?", Indagou irritado o moreno.

" Kai pediu pra avisar que já foi embora. Tô levando o Ruki pra casa.", Yuu ouviu Reita responder daquela forma despreocupada, tendo fugido de seu questionamento sem nem sequer se importar e aquilo o irritou mais ainda.

" Acho que pra alguém que está 'me tirando', você dá mancada demais, Reita. Onde já se viu transar com o Ruki bem aqui nesta sala com a porta aberta?", Sem cabeça para realmente pensar no que falava, Aoi preferiu atacar, sem pensar nas conseqüências, vendo Reita se virar com cara de poucos amigos.

" Eu faço amor com o Ruki aonde eu quiser e onde ele desejar, Aoi.", Sibilou perigosamente, seus olhos faiscando, irritado com a acusação do guitarrista.

" Pois devia pensar na conseqüência de seus atos.", Rosnou o sermão.

" E você pensa na conseqüência dos seus?", Reita estreitou os olhos escuros.

" Do que está falando?", Aquele olhar de censura o desconcertava.

" Assuma o que você faz, Aoi! Não seja idiota a ponto de perder algo tão precioso apenas por... Orgulho? Comodismo? Não. Por medo... É isso, não é?", Indagou, sentindo um pouco de pena do amigo. Ninguém podia ser tão idiota assim, podia?

" Você realmente não está batendo bem da cabeça hoje, Akira.", Aoi falou de modo exasperado, sentindo-se ofendido com aquelas palavras.

" Na verdade eu entendo... Eu era como você antes. Eu não admitia o que eu sentia, mas quando eu me vi perdendo o Ruki... Isso quase me enlouqueceu.", Falou como se lembrasse de algo longínquo e nostálgico.

" Do que você está falando?", Piscou os olhos, tentando captar o significado daquela frase.

" Ah, Aoi! Você não vai querer ver o Uruha nos braços de outro, vai? Você já o imaginou sendo tocado por outra pessoa? Quer que isso aconteça?", Questionou, olhando-o nos olhos.

" O Uruha é adulto. Ele pode ficar com quem ele quiser.", Não sabia por que, mas aquelas palavras lhe vieram à boca e antes que pudesse impedi-las, já estavam sendo pronunciadas.

" Sim. Kouyou pode fazer sexo com quem quiser, mas você quer _mesmo _que ele faça isso com outra pessoa?", Reita o olhava com seriedade, falando agora de modo calmo, como quem mede as palavras que diz.

" ...!", Yuu ficou em silêncio, não conseguindo responder aquela pergunta.

" Ele te ama, Aoi.", Akira disse em um suspiro. Era impossível não notar o que acontecia entre os dois guitarristas, principalmente porque Uruha não era o único a ser indiscreto ali, apesar de ter quase certeza de que Aoi se considerava imperceptível em seus sentimentos para com os outros.

" Reita... Isso é um erro!", O moreno se jogou no sofá, derrotado.

" Acha mesmo que é um erro?", Questionou, olhando-o seriamente.

Os olhos negros se ergueram, mirando os orbes escuros de Reita.

" Eu e Ruki somos um erro, Aoi? A felicidade que compartilhamos... O amor que sentimos um pelo outro... Isso é errado? Atrapalha? Você _tem_ certeza disso?", Akira se virou, começando a caminhar em direção a porta, deixando de fitar o moreno.

" Reita... Eu não sei o que pensar...", Revelou, suspirando profundamente.

" Não sabe ou não quer saber? Aoi... Você é um cara inteligente. Eu sei que você vai sair dessa...", Reita girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e saindo da sala, caminhando pelos corredores, sem pressa, indo em direção ao refeitório para encontrar Ruki... Seu pequeno e amado Ruki, a quem ele custou tanto a admitir que gostava por um motivo tão tolo, mas que agora não se importava de realizar nenhum desejo ou capricho dele, porque sabia que Takanori faria o mesmo por ele, que o responderia com igual intensidade e não poderia querer mais do que isso!

Aoi permaneceu em silêncio, sozinho naquela grande sala e apenas um vazio opressor e doloroso se fazia presente em seu coração. Todas as palavras de Reita lhe vinham à mente, fazendo-o se recordar também de Uruha... Da expressão de tristeza e desolação do mais novo, da dor tão profunda... Por que a dor dele se refletia em si? Por que era tão difícil imaginá-lo longe de seus braços? Por que odeia pensar em vê-lo com outro alguém?

"_Isso é... Obsessão? Possessividade? Paixão?"_, Recostou-se ao sofá, fitando o teto, não se importando em ficar naquela sala vazia. Estava cansado, confuso e alarmado e tudo o que queria no momento era um pouco de... Paz!

**OOO**

Uma semana havia se passado... Uma longa e torturante semana onde por todo o tempo Uruha agiu como se fossem apenas colegas de banda... Às vezes havia brincadeiras entre eles, mas nunca toques... E quando estes ocorriam, o mais novo discretamente se afastava, ficando mais próximo de Kai, como se o mesmo fosse de alguma forma protegê-lo e isso era irritante! A questão é que ficar tão perto de Kouyou e ainda assim vê-lo 'tão longe' estava matando-o.

Ver Uruha e não tocá-lo era um inferno! Isso o destruía por dentro e tudo o que ansiava era apenas senti-lo junto a si... A conotação sexual era irrelevante. Por mais que desejasse possuir aquele corpo, afinal, ele era tentador demais, o que estava deixando-o enlouquecido era não poder abraçá-lo, afagar seus cabelos macios e beijar sua face cálida enquanto o observava dormir. Era até mesmo ilógico que o que mais ansiasse fosse apenas... Olhar Kouyou enquanto ele estivesse adormecido como se fosse uma bela criança enviada pelos deuses.

A conversa que teve com Uruha e em seguida com Reita vinham repetidas vezes a mente e agora lhe parecia o maior pecado do universo o fato de ter causado tanta dor àquele anjo de sorriso infantil, pois tinha certeza de que Kouyou ainda estava sofrendo... Muito. Por mais que sorriso e brincasse com os outros, havia sempre uma aura melancólica ao redor dele... Existia aquele brilho profundamente triste nos orbes chocolate e isso o fazia se sentir a pior pessoa do planeta.

Durante aqueles dias solitários teve muito tempo pra pensar... Não havia saído, pois não estava com ânimo nenhum pra isso e, sem Uruha, não tinha graça de qualquer forma. Pensou e repensou sobre o dia em que o loiro lhe dissera aquelas palavras. Agora tinha a consciência de que sempre soube que Takashima o amava. Mas será que, para ele, sempre fôra realmente só sexo?

" Chega! Eu não agüento mais isso.", Disse, sentando-se na cama, voltando seu olhar para o relógio e ignorando as horas que os ponteiros marcavam e se levantou.

"_Está na hora de resolver definitivamente isso."_, Pensou, decidido.

**OOO**

A escuridão tomava conta de todo o ambiente, bem como o silêncio. As cortinas fechadas impediam que a luz da lua adentrasse no quarto, onde, sobre uma grande cama de casal, se encontrava o jovem guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel, que mantinha uma respiração suave, mostrando que dormia profundamente. Estava todo enroscado nas cobertas e estas mal cobriam seu corpo... E então um som cortou o ambiente, chegando aos ouvidos de Takashima.

O belo rapaz se remexeu na cama, virando de lado, flexionando uma das pernas e mantendo a outra esticada, desenrolando-se no processo e novamente o som da campainha cortou o silêncio da noite, fazendo-o resmungar. Estava cansado e definitivamente não queria acordar, porém o barulho persistia em incomodá-lo, arrancando-o pouco a pouco do mundo de Morfeu.

Os olhos chocolates se abriram, acostumando-se com a escuridão do quarto, ouvindo mais uma vez aquele som irritante. Praguejou pela insistência do indivíduo que se encontrava a sua porta e se ergueu, levantando-se lentamente da cama, não demonstrando pressa alguma, rumando em direção ao banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, ansiando que seu inconveniente visitante desistisse e fosse embora, mas isso não aconteceu. Suspirando profundamente, Uruha foi em direção à sala a passos largos, rapidamente levando a mão a maçaneta, abrindo a porta de modo afoito.

" Esqueceu o dedo na campainha por acaso?", Kouyou perguntou irritadiço...

E antes mesmo que os olhos de Uruha pudessem reconhecer quem estava à porta, braços fortes o envolveram, puxando-o com força e logo seu corpo estava colado ao de outra pessoa... Rapidamente sentiu um perfume ímpar e seus sentidos reconheceram rapidamente que quem o abraçava no momento era... Shiroyama Yuu.

" Aoi?!", Chamou alarmado, ainda não entendendo o que acontecia...

" Uru...", O moreno apertou mais o loiro em seus braços, aspirando o perfume suave de seu corpo, a dor profunda em seu coração se dissipando aos poucos apenas por tê-lo ali... Em seus braços.

" O... O que está fazendo?", Tentou se mexer, se afastar do outro, porém, sentiu-se sendo ainda mais apertado e aquela ação de Aoi o alarmava. O que se passava na cabeça do moreno? Ele não tinha o direito de atravessar suas barreiras para perturbá-lo dessa forma... Aoi não podia ser tão cruelmente sádico assim!

O moreno sentiu seu corpo sendo brutalmente afastado e deu um passo para trás, voltando seus olhos para os chocolates de Uruha, vendo ali raiva, indignação e... Temor. Percebeu imediatamente que o mais novo tentava se manter indiferente a sua presença, porém seus toques o faziam fraquejar e isso era uma vantagem para si. Sorriu ao notar isso e simplesmente fechou a porta do apartamento do outro, trancando-a.

" Vá embora.", Ordenou Uruha, dando um passo para trás, olhando o moreno com seriedade e censura. Não deixaria que ele o usasse mais... Não mesmo!

" Não até que eu fale tudo o que preciso.", Respondeu firmemente.

" Tudo o que era preciso foi dito semana passada, Aoi.", Afirmou veemente.

" Não... Não foi.", Deu um sorriso quase melancólico, só então reparando na bela figura que se encontrava a sua frente... Uruha, pelo visto, estava dormindo até agora pouco e por isso vestia apenas um short preto e uma regata lavanda, bem larga e grande, que lhe caía no ombro e os fios loiros estavam ligeiramente desarrumados, concedendo a Takashima um ar de menino rebelde e só podia pensar o quão adorável ele estava!

" Sinceramente, Aoi, eu... Não entendo você.". Disse, suspirando, passando a mão nos cabelos de forma exasperada. Como Yuu podia ser tão mal com ele? Será que o moreno não percebia que aquilo apenas o fazia sofrer?

" Uruha...", Chamou em tom terno e calmo, esperando que ele o fitasse.

Takashima fitou Aoi nos olhos, tentando manter-se firme, indiferente.

" Palavras são erros... E os erros são seus...", Disse Aoi, olhando-o seriamente, porém seu tom de voz era baixo, rouco... Num sibilar perigosamente enigmático.

O guitarrista de cabelos loiros ficou em choque por um momento, absorvendo aquelas palavras e processando-as lentamente, sentindo um misto de revolta e tristeza. Aoi queria humilhá-lo? Machucá-lo até que implorasse para que parasse? Era isso? Um nó se formou em sua garganta e o loiro sentiu todas as suas barreiras desmoronarem...

" Meu amor é tão errado assim?", Perguntou em um murmúrio quase ininteligível, sentindo o peito apertar mais uma vez e uma maldita fraqueza se apoderar de todo o seu corpo. Lutou para se manter forte e indiferente durante toda a semana, mas não tinha mais forças... Não era capaz de manter as paredes de gelo erguidas a fim de protegê-lo de Aoi...

" Não quero lembrar... Que eu erro também.", Sibilou em tom sombrio e sem dar tempo ao loiro de processar o que estava falando, segurou o pulso de Takashima, puxando-o, girando os corpos de ambos e empurrando o outro contra a parede.

" Ah...", Uruha se surpreendeu com o gesto, sentindo o coração bater forte e descompassado, ainda não sabendo o que pensar, confuso e arrasado demais para reagir de imediato.

" Você não concorda, Uru?", Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele.

" Pare com isso...", Pediu fechando os olhos, sentindo seu corpo sendo pressionado pelo do mais velho, que segurava seus pulsos contra a parede, na altura da cabeça.

" Naquele dia... Suas palavras foram um erro. Mas... Me diga hoje, Uru... Você me ama?", Perguntou pausadamente, deixando seus lábios roçarem a orelha de Kouyou sedutoramente.

" Já disse pra parar, Aoi! Eu estou cansado disso...", Respondeu o guitarrista loiro, as palavras finais perdendo toda sua firmeza, tornando-se apenas um murmúrio frágil e quebradiço.

" ... Me ama, Uru?", Novamente perguntou, aspirando o perfume suave, ouvindo um suspiro exasperado ser emitido pelo mais novo.

" Você sabe que eu te amo, Aoi! Por que me força a repetir isso se você não aceita os meus sentimentos?", Indagou de forma dolorosa, fechando os olhos, tentando conter a dor que se alastrava por cada célula, paralisando seu corpo.

" Porque naquele dia... Eu também errei.", Respondeu, roçando sua face na de Uruha, sentindo a maciez da pele dele contra a sua, afastando-se minimamente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

" ...!?", Uruha não entendia o que Aoi queria dizer e apenas ficou mais confuso.

" Naquele dia eu errei... Errei por não perceber o óbvio... Por temer algo que eu nunca senti por ninguém até hoje... Por achar que aquilo era um erro... Por ser simplesmente um idiota!", Falou contra os lábios de Takashima, olhando dentro daqueles lindos e confusos chocolates.

" O... Do que você está... Falando?", Cada palavra de Shiroyama deixava-o ainda mais alarmado, fazendo seu coração disparar e sua cabeça dar um nó. O que Aoi não havia percebido? O que ele temeu naquele dia e...?

" Eu te amo, Takashima Kouyou!", Sussurrou doce e firmemente.

" O que?!", Uruha o afastou apenas um pouco, para fitar os orbes negros.

" Eu disse que te amo.", Repetiu, deixando um suave sorriso escapar.

" Não. Você não me ama! Você não quis dizer isso.", Falou, desviando o olhar, alarmado demais com aquela declaração. Provavelmente tudo o que Aoi queria era aliviar sua dor e talvez não se sentir culpado, coisa que com certeza estava acontecendo desde que... Brigaram. Ele não o amava de verdade e havia a hipótese de que estivesse fazendo isso apenas para tê-lo mais uma vez.

" Uruha, olhe pra mim.", Pediu com gentileza, esperando que o fitasse.

Kouyou fez como pedido, apesar de desconfiado e incrédulo.

" Eu tive uma semana pra pensar em tudo o que houve e posso dizer que foi um inferno estar longe de você.", Revelou, erguendo a mão e tocando a pele macia, acariciando a face de Takashima.

" Você só sentiu falta do meu corpo, Yuu.", Uruha revelou, melancólico.

" Não. Eu senti falta de _você_, Kou-chan... Do seu sorriso, dos seus gestos espontâneos... De ver você dormir ao meu lado com essa carinha de anjo que dá vontade de morder...", Acabou sorrindo enquanto falava sobre tudo o que fez tanta falta em todos aqueles dias, pegando a mão de Uruha que tinha soltado, levando-a aos seus lábios com delicadeza, dando beijos na palma, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo.

" ...!", Takashima não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Havia tanta sinceridade nas palavras de Shiroyama que era impossível acusá-lo de mentir... O conhecia bem demais e sabia quando mentia e o moreno não estava fazendo isso agora.

" Eu não quero sexo com você, Uruha. Eu quero fazer amor.", Disse amorosamente, fitando aquela face tão linda.

" Aoi, eu...", Queria... Queria muito acreditar naquelas palavras. Ansiava afoitamente que elas fossem verdadeiras, que ele não despertasse e visse que tudo não passava de um sonho cruel...

" Deixa eu te tocar... Deixa eu te dar prazer... Eu quero te fazer feliz, Uru...", Seus lábios rumaram para o pescoço alvo, distribuindo beijos pela pele macia.

Uruha fechou os olhos, erguendo a cabeça, suspirando profundamente.

" Namora comigo...", Pediu sensualmente no ouvido de Uruha.

" O que?", Abriu os olhos, fitando-o surpreso.

" Eu não quero que sejamos apenas amantes. Quero namorar com você e dizer pra todos que estamos juntos... Bem, pelo menos para algumas pessoas, né...", Falou, sorrindo um pouco sem jeito. Não queria que a mídia os perturbasse, pelo menos por agora... Depois poderiam deixar 'algumas coisas escaparem' apenas para atiçá-los e se divertirem com isso.

" Você não está brincando comigo?", Perguntou, ainda não se sentindo seguro.

" Eu não faria isso com você, Kou-chan.", Sorriu docemente.

" Mesmo?", Perguntou baixinho, mirando as esferas negras de Shiroyama.

" Aishiteru... Uruha.", As palavras saíram em uma melodia romântica dos lábios de Yuu, demonstrando através delas o quanto amava o mais novo, o quanto ele era importante para si, seus olhos transmitindo essa verdade única, não deixando margem pra dúvidas.

Uruha sentiu o coração aquecer de modo gostoso enquanto mantinha seus chocolates presos nas esferas de ébano, vendo e captando toda a verdade dentro delas, ouvindo o som daquela voz reverberar em seus ouvidos, causando uma gama tão intensa de emoções que simplesmente não conseguia se conter e sem que percebesse lágrimas abandonaram seus olhos, maculando sua bela face, enquanto toda a dor em seu peito se dissipava em um toque de mágica.

" Não... Não chore!", Sussurrou o mais velho, lambendo as lágrimas derramadas, distribuindo beijos pela face de Uruha, desejando arrancar todo e qualquer sentimento doloroso do coração dele.

" Yuu...", A voz de Uruha sumia ante aquele mar de emoções.

" Eu te amo! Sempre vou te amar...", Declarou romanticamente a ele.

" Sim... Eu aceito!", Respondeu sorrindo com os beijinhos que recebia por todo o rosto.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração, Aoi puxou Uruha de encontro a si e desceu a mão pelas coxas dele, passando a mão por baixo e simplesmente erguendo-o, usando de toda a sua força, vendo a surpresa nos olhos chocolate e sorrindo com isso. Em passos lentos e calculados foi na direção do quarto do outro, que se encontrava a meia-luz, depositando-o cuidadosamente na cama, afagando os cabelos macios, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo.

" Eu realmente te amo!", Falou, enquanto admirava aquela bela face.

" Eu também amo você, Aoi!", Respondeu simplesmente fascinado.

Aoi se abaixou lentamente, tomando os lábios de Uruha com delicadeza, dando-lhe um beijo suave, cheio de carinho, ternura e amor, mostrando através daquele ato que o que sentia transcendia a carne e ia além, chegando a sua alma e inundando-a completamente, sentindo o mais novo suspirar em seus braços e assim ficaram até o ar faltar em seus pulmões e lentamente se afastarem, voltando a manter o contato visual.

" Aoi, fala de novo. Eu quero ouvir essas... Suas palavras!", Pediu docemente.

" Eu te amo!", Repetiu sorrindo.

" Repete.", Tocou o rosto do moreno, deslizando os dedos pela face dele.

" Eu te amo... Te amo... Te amo! Eu vou cuidar de você, Uru... Hoje... Hoje e para sempre!", Ronronou suas palavras de modo gentil e amoroso, dando um cálido beijo naqueles lábios, vendo que Uruha suspirou de satisfação.

Tudo o que havia feito até o momento com Uruha era sexo, mas agora o que iria fazer era amor! A declaração feita por Kouyou era um erro em sua mente, porém estava terrivelmente enganado! A afirmação de Kouyou estava certa e tudo o que queria era satisfazer todo e qualquer desejo daquele que era seu anjo, por lhe mostrar a verdade... Por lhe mostrar a luz... E agora ele teria todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar cada gesto... Cada sussurro... Poderia finalmente saborear o verdadeiro significado... Daquelas palavras.

" Eu te amo...", Sussurrou baixinho, tocando seus lábios nos dele. Aquele era apenas o começo... O início... E tudo o que precisava saber era que Uruha estaria ali... Ao lado dele!

Fim.

**OOO**

Fic feita para o concurso da comunidade do Orkut _"__Aoi x Uru__"_.

Terminei em cima da hora como pode ser notado pela data bem ali em baixo e devo dizer que era planejado um lemon no final do capítulo, mas não ia dar tempo e até que o fluffy ficou legal! XD Fora que a fic tem uma pequena limonada no início, né! Whuahuaauhahauhauh... De qualquer formar consegui passar o que eu queria!

O engraçado é que eu não ia escrever a fic, mas ao ler a frase da opção 03 me veio imediatamente a mente a cena do Aoi se aproximando do Uruha, pronunciando sílaba por sílaba, onde o loiro havia se declarado anteriormente e o moreno achava que isso fosse um erro, mas se dando conta de que não... De que o errado ali era ele!

Talvez eu faça uma outra fic mostrando o lemon deles e depois como fica, mas isso só Deus sabe quando... XDD

Agradeço de coração a **Lady Anúbis** por betar a fic pra mim! Eu adoro você, menina! Seu sem apoio eu não conseguiria, por isso dedico esta fic a você, por estar ao meu lado nesses momentos tão difíceis! Valeu/o/

Aqueles que leram e gostaram, peço que enviem seus comentários, pois eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.

06 de Outubro de 2007.

22:46 PM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
